


Bleakness

by Neeith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeith/pseuds/Neeith
Summary: La guerra con Corea del Norte estalló. Es sabido que tras los horrores de la segunda guerra mundial el gobierno japonés desistió de poseer un ejército en su ferviente lucha por la paz; sin embargo los roces políticos obligaron al gobierno en el año 2010 a formalizar nuevamente un respaldo militar.El esfuerzo de preparación del gobierno paulatinamente colapsó, siendo las bajas militares las que obligaron al emperador a solicitar y enviar muchos casos obligar a los jóvenes a defender a la nación. Dado su juventud y desempeño físico Iwaizumi y Oikawa, así como tantos amigos y conocidos fueron forzados a reclutarse.—Han pasado tres meses, tres malditos meses en los cuales no te he dirigido una puta palabra, y ahora que al fin lo intento no puedo parar de llorar—





	Bleakness

**Crying**

El cielo está completamente grisáceo, la lluvia no tiene cesped, pese a ser mediados de verano, pareciera que el clima se ha puesto de acuerdo con el interior de ese demacrado joven que desde hace un mes exacto no ha parado de visitar aquella tumba. 

  
Los trabajadores miran con lástima cómo aquel joven castaño se dirige nuevamente hacia la colina. Lugar donde yace una tumba bajando la sombra de un viejo roble.   
  
La escena se ha repetido durante un mes, tras aquel funeral militar. Mucho se ha especulado sobre un visitante ... un padre, un hermano, un amigo o quizás un hijo, muchas posibilidades pero ninguna certeza, pues si bien la guerra terminó, todo el mundo a perdido a alguien importante.     
  
Aunque los lugareños vengan a un día joven y trasteado, nadie se atrevió a cruzar una sola palabra de aliento porque no se pudo ver en su semblante que absolutamente nada podía traerle consuelo.   
  
Algunas veces alguien joven se presenta por un hombre que, en ocasiones, está separado de la tumba, aguardando que el castaño termine su visita ... o al menos así lo haya hecho durante el último tiempo.  
  
Los empleados poco honrados de la tumba aunque por las condecoraciones de la misma, se cree que aquel sujeto fue un coronel que luchó en la guerra reciente contra Corea del Norte. Por otra parte nada se sabe del castaño de vestimenta casual, que sagradamente la visita ... pero si de una cosa está seguro que los trabajadores están en la primera vez después de tres meses observando a la distancia de ese año, finalmente ha comenzado a llorar .  
  
-me mentiste- pronuncia con dificultad mientras las lágrimas se empapaban sus mejillas así como la opresión en su garganta se hace más evidente -¡maldito mentiroso! - grita - lo prometiste ... lo prometiste- susurra entre sollozos- yo juraste volver a salvo, yo sí cumplí ¿Por qué tú no Hajime? - patea la lápida frustrada - imbécil no era tu misión ... ¡no era tu jodida misión! - vuelve a patear la lápida, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella - tu única misión era estar siempre a mi lado y no lo logramos. Intencionadamente aplacar sus lágrimas.  
  
-Han pasado tres meses, tres meses malditos en los cuales no se dirigió a la puta palabra, y ahora que al final el intento no puedo parar de llorar- reclamar- esto es patético, ni te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido ... para ti es fácil estar muerto, pero ¿qué hay de mí? Claro yo debo continuar sin ti, muchas gracias Iwaizumi eres un excelente novio- comenta con sarcasmo.   
  
\- Desde tu entierro he venido a verte cada día, con la ilusión infantil de que uno de esos días tú saldrías de este árbol regañando por creer algo tan estúpido como tu muerte ... Imbécil - frota sus ojos irritados - hoy el motivo de mi visita es diferente-musita-tu familia y la mía me han pedido que termine con esto, dicen que ya es hora de dejar ir, que seguir a tu lado solo me hace daño ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo dejándote ir ... el que rompió su promesa fuiste tú, es el cambio que llevas a casa y aquí estamos en Miyagi ¿Recuerdas el bosque donde solías jugar y atrapar insectos? Tras la guerra lo han convertido en este cementerio y donde se encuentra tu tumba es una colina similar a la cual solía correr para observar las estrellas - sonríe con nostalgia, aún con el rostro humedecido,   
  
El viento frío golpea el rostro en blanco mientras la lluvia comienza a caerse con el dedo Toca la cabeza con la cabeza ante la intención de su acompañante quien se dirige a entregarle un paraguas.   
  
\- tres meses han pasado, seis si contamos el día de tu desaparición o te imaginaste cosas que han pasado desde el momento en que, entonces, estas cosas por estos tres meses y querían un contacto ... pero creo que ya es tiempo.  
  
\- Iwa-chan- llama lastimero, mientras siguen brotando cálidas lágrimas de sus apagados orbes - creo que también él rompió una promesa - llora desconsolado y después de reprimir su dolor por tanto tiempo- pero tú ya no estás y ... - intenta seguir hablando pero no puede, una mayor cantidad de lágrimas, su pecho y garganta, así como el salino líquido reseca y escoja su delicada piel, mientras la lluvia termina de empapar su ropa.  
  
Demora un par de minutos en el poder volver a dejar de fluir las palabras ya no es nada malo y tiene miedo de aceptarlo. Escalámeme muy bien porque no me gusta volver a repetir, esta es la prueba irrefutable de cuánta falta me haces y amenaza y regaña para luego darme el último suspiro - Iwa-chan creo que me he enamorado de Ushijima - revela con un semblante serio hasta que una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios - lo sé debe ser el trauma después de la guerra ... pero tú tienes toda la culpa - vuelve a regañar - sé que suena una locura pero después de esa idiota con cara de culo a sabido ... ¿cómo es que eres tú primero le cuento?

\- sé que es una estupidez pero es inevitable que no se sienta culpa de estos sentimientos ... - comentarios mirando al reojo a Wakatoshi- Hace un par de años no prometimos amarranos para siempre y ese es el problema- mira ceñudo a la lápida- a pesar de todo aún te amo, te amo como tú no tienes idea pero no sabes cómo hacerlo ... no tienes idea de cómo mierda amarga y qué no estés aquí! - lanza una piedra con rabia, fisurando una punta de la lápida - no sabes que daría por que está vivo en vivo, aunque solo sea un instante y el poder decirte esto ... - rie con amargura, tenga razón, si estuvieras vivo, no diría nada, simplemente correrá a tus brazos como un idiota y jamás te caerá en tus brazos , nada podría despertarme de ti porque ya lo que se siente perderte-solloza.- ¿Has olvidado tu pregunta? ¿Quién está seguro?  


Oikawa estaba enganchado en que el campamento militar se había pasado dos semanas desde que estaba listo para cumplir una misión de reconocimiento en _Pionyang_

Desde que tenía uso de razón, no había ningún momento en el cual Tooru estuvo alejado de Iwaizumi, pues literalmente su vida ha estado girando en torno al moreno. Los años pasaron y de esa amistad inocente, los lazos se fortalecieron hasta que el amor surgió en ellos.

Los jóvenes deportistas tenían un mundo de posibilidades ... o bien, lo creyeron hasta que finalmente la guerra con Corea del Norte lo estalló. Es sabido que tras los horrores de la segunda guerra mundial el gobierno japonés desistió de poseer un ejército en su lucha por la paz; sin embargo los roces políticos obligaron al gobierno en el año 2010 a formalizar nuevamente un respaldo militar.

El esfuerzo de preparación del gobierno paulatinamente colapsó, siendo las bajas militares las que obligaron al emperador a enviar y enviar muchos casos a los jóvenes a defender a la nación.Dado su juventud y desempeño físico, Iwaizumi y Oikawa, así como tantos amigos y conocidos fueron forzados a reclutarse, pero para sus fortunas siempre se las ingeniaron para estar siempre juntos.

Iwaizumi mostró una gran habilidad de liderazgo en el manejo de armas de corto alcance y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Tooru destacó rápidamente por su estrategia pero cuando mayor fue el reconocimiento fue su habilidad casi innata con las armas a distancia siendo finalmente seleccionado como francotirador .

No tardaron en ser reconocidos como un excepcional dúo por lo que los altos mandos no tardaron en comprender que si requerían de los servicios de uno debían aceptarlos como dúo. O al menos así lo fue hasta aquella misión.

Tooru debido a una estructura dañada había obtenido una fisura de tibia, nada serio por lo que pasaba junto a Iwaizumi sus últimos días en la enfermería del regimiento norte, hasta que un telegrama alertó a las unidades… se trataba de un pequeño grupo terrestre atrapados en territorio hostil.

Algo lamentable hasta que la nómina de nombres hicieron que tanto a Iwaizumi como Oikawa se les helará la sangre.

— a las 0400 hrs se nos ha informado que uno de nuestros cargueros ha sido interceptado por un grupo enemigo, en el carguero se encontraba un grupo de soldados novatos por lo que es probable que hayan sido capturados por el enemigo— menciona serio el Mayor — sé que todos aquí han cumplido sus servicios y están a la espera de volver a casa pero como saben la guerra ha sido cruel y esos chicos no deben tener más de 18 años — comenta sacando una nómina— no olvidaré a nadie pero mañana un grupo de personas se dirigirán a Pionyang para traer a esos chicos de regreso a casa—

Uno a uno el mayor fue mención a los soldados desapercibidos siendo estos últimos los que hicieron que Oikawa mirara horrorizado a Iwaizumi.

_— ...Kentaroo Kyoltani  y Youtaroo Kindaichi_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— cuestiona el casto sosteniendo con firmeza el brazo del moreno.

— tú qué crees que hago — gruñe soltándose del agarre— no hay duda esos son nuestros Kohais— menciona serio— iré por ese par y los traeré a salvo.

— idiota sabes que no puedo ir aún… espera ni hablar— sacude la cabeza — no irás sin mi, lo prometido siempre ir juntos, incluso al fin del mundo — protesta— la misión es en Pionyang pleno territorio enemigo, Hajime te lo digo con tan poco recurso es impo...— pero la mirada ceñuda de Iwaizumi lo hizo desistir. Tooru sabe de sobra que cuando a Hajime se le mete una idea en la cabeza y peor aún si esto involucra a personas cercanas a él, es una lucha perdida llevarle la contraria. — Ni aunque te ofrezca el mejor sexo de tu vida cambiarás de opinión, ¿verdad?— comenta desganado intentando  — ni se te ocurra hacerte el héroe— amenaza.

— el único descerebrado que le gusta ser el centro de atención eres tú— molesta— no te preocupes — intenta tranquilizarle— llegamos sanos y volveremos a casa en las mismas condicione.

— más te vale cumplirlo idiota— bufa abrazándolo— tu imagen de macho se vería afectada si tú lindo y lastimado novio tiene que ir a rescatarte— se mofa— así que mantente  vivo...

Un mes a transcurrido de aquella misión de reconocimiento y rescate, un mes donde un preocupado Tooru no ha tenido noticias de Iwaizumi, un mes donde su alma pende de un hilo a la espera de noticias.

Días transcurren y junto a ellos nuevos soldados llegan a la enfermería de aquel cuartel siendo el ex capitán de los cuervos una de las pocas caras conocidas.

—pero sones papá curvo ¿a qué se debe tu visita?— comenta levemente emocionado Oikawa pues sin Iwaizumi se aburría en aquel lugar.

— Oikawa— saluda— no esperaba verte aquí… hace un par de semanas me topé en otra base con Iwaizumi — comenta capturando la atención de Tooru.— me pidió que te diera un zape y luego te entregara esto pero solo haré lo segundo— menciona entregando un sobre el cual sin esperar más Oikawa le arrebata para poder leer el contenido:

 

_—Idiokawa sigo vivo ya deja de lloriquear idiota, no causes problemas —_

_P.d:  No hagas nada estúpido ~~Te extraño~~ _

 

—tienes el romanticismo el culo— comenta para sí con una sonrisa.

Siguen transcurriendo los días los cuales Tooru se pasa ganando dinero fácil al tiro al blanco a la espera de Iwaizumi… de vez en cuando también ayudaba en la enfermería así como con la llegada de nuevos soldados heridos no pudo ocultar su odio infundado hacia Ushijima Wakatoshi a quien por petición de una de las enfermeras tuvo que ayudar a cambiar de camilla.

Finalmente tras meses de espera llega una carta junto un par de condolencias pues el pelotón de Iwaizumi fue oficialmente dado por desaparecido.

— esto es una broma ¿verdad? Solo porque no han dando señales en un par de semanas los dan por desaparecidos— gruñe molesto ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

— Oikawa han pasado tres meses eres un chico listo sabes que ya ha pasado más del tiempo estipulado para declararlos, muertos.

— hasta que no veamos sus cuerpos ellos siguen vivos— golpea la mesa — Iwa-chan, sigue vivo— murmura mientras golpea la mano de un soldado que intentó reconfortarlo — bien si siguen desaparecidos lo más lógico es hacer una escuadrón de búsqueda mí pierna está sana así que… — pero es interrumpido por el Teniente Coronel. 

— nadie irá a buscar a nadie ,ellos están muertos un lástima pero nada se puede hacer— musita frío.

Sin medir consecuencia un indignado castaño se pone de pie y a paso lento camina hacia aquel hombre — él no está muerto, Iwaizumi no está muerto— gruñe mientras le da un certero puñetazo en la cara a su superior— si no tienes su cuerpo no te atrevas a decir que Iwaizumi está muerto— gritó colérico mientras es sujetado los sus compañeros.  
  
— Oikawa no sabemos dónde están, si quiera, si es que permanecen con vida — vuelve a repetir el Teniente Coronel.

— en ese caso — tira de su placa identificadora para arrojarla a su superior — renunció, me largo, me rehuso a seguir al mando de un imbécil que sabiendo que sus hombres están en problemas, se atreve a darle la espalda — gruñe saliendo enfuruñado del campamento— con tu puta ayuda o sin ella iré por Iwa-chan — grita a su superior quien pide que se calme todo ante la atenta mirada del escuadrón.

Tooru sabe que conseguir gente es imposible pues con todo el dolo sabe que las probabilidades son escasas pero nada logra disipar su auto impuesta misión — estúpido Iwaizumi como se te ocurre desaparecer, traeré tu jodido trasero conmigo a como dé lugar— musita empacando un par de cosas pues el con autorización o sin ella iría en su rescate.

El campamento principalmente se encuentran con soldados heridos, la única razón de su estadía fue la espera de Iwaizumi sin embargo ya nada lo ata a aquel lugar. Por suerte gran partes de sus compañeros heridos no dudaron en entregarle al castaño provisiones e implementos para realizar aquella misión.

Una última despedida dirigió el castaño antes de partir sin embargo su archienemigo Wakatoshi le impidió el paso.

—Oikawa, ya escuchaste al teniente coronel, encontrar a Iwaizumi es improbable— musita estoico — sabes que esta misión será infructuosa.

—que extraño — curioso— creí que solo decías — “Debiste ir a Shiratorizawa”— se burla — me importa una soberana mierda lo que tú o el hijo de puta que tienes por teniente coronel diga, lo quieran o no yo iré a buscar a Iwaizumi lo traeré sano y salvo y cuando regresemos ten cuidado por qué Iwaizumi sin dudar te dará un puñetazo y a diferencia de mí cuando está enojado deja de ser racional.

— tu pierna no ha sanado en su totalidad, tras un tiempo tu marcha manifiesta una leve cojera señal de tu lesión así como tu juicio se encuentra nublado debido al shock de la noticia— menciona — en ese estado físico y mental no durarás más de una semana solo.

— awww “vacatoshi” se preocupa por mí — molesta hasta ser interrumpido por otros soldados.

— Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san tiene razón ir solo no es muy sensato — manifiesta preocupado.

\- eso ya lo sé pero parece que nadie más está en condiciones y de mi lado- expele mirando frío a Ujishima

\- tú iré- señala tranquilo

\- ¿Qué tú qué? - prácticamente chilla asustado.

\- eso es grandioso Oikawa-san - celebran los cadetes

-esperen yo no ... está bien - resignado, sabe que toda ayuda es bien recibida- pero que queda claro que en esta misión mando yo - musita dando un empujón a su enemigo quien estoico como siempre lo siguió.


End file.
